1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an cable assembly and a motor comprising the cable assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a motor comprises a stator disposed at an inner circumferential surface of a housing and a rotor disposed at the center of the stator. The rotor rotates by electromagnetically interacting with the stator and transfers power to the outside. However, the motor generates electromagnetic wave noise during high-speed rotation.
In addition, generally, an inverter which drives a motor causes electromagnetic wave noise having frequency bands spanning from several kilohertz (KHz) to several dozens of megahertz (MHz) due to high-speed switching operation property of a power switching semiconductor device.
Such electromagnetic wave noise influences operation of the device itself in which the electromagnetic wave noise is generated or other devices and thus becomes a cause of degraded functioning or a device malfunction.
For this reason, regulatory criteria for electromagnetic wave noise are strictly applied to vehicles, in the automobile industry.